princess_punt_sweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Welcome to Beginner's Guide! I, Zephyranthes, will take you through the game! If any info is missed here, feel free to ask! If you want some game assistance, friend request me (ID on my page). Game mechanics will be on a separate page so you know where you are pressing. Firsts This game is a freemium. Just pointing that out. This is also a server based game, so you need Wifi/mobile data to play. This game also requires your device to be official; so remove any mods from your device before playing. Keep in mind that it is completely possible to make sufficient progress without IAP. Ok! I want to talk about how to start up your account and what you are provided from the start! When you start up the game, agree to the Terms (blah blah blah "Yes" is on the left)! There will be three green buttons. Select any of them. It will prompt you to enter a name. Don't be stupid and put vulgar words in there, of course they know English! ' Yes will always be on the left and No will always be on the right. It's like reading Manga'. You will now have a save file! In the tutorial, it will guide you how to kick your Hero/Member with outlines. This shouldn't be too hard if you have played Angry Birds before. In the tutorial, they will reward with enough Premium Tickets for you to play in the Slots. You may ignore the directions; you'll get the hang of the gameplay. After all, this game isn't a massive language barrier! I can't understand squat Japanese but I could still play. Your first rolls in the game in the Premium Slots will always be '''☆3 '''Satan's Sword (Swordsman). Your roll for your first Member will always be Sniper/Gunslinger. Yes, I know these guys suck. Don't expect too much; you will ALWAYS get these no matter how many times you restart. Be patient and you'll collect enough tickets to roll the Slots yourself. Since Satan's Sword will make your (Swordsman) Hero your most powerful character, you'll use him most at the beginning of the game. The first area, Donut Grassland is very easy to 3☆ all the stages without breaking a sweat. Clear that like no tomorrow. To unlock Upgrading, your Hero needs to reach lvl 20. We'll talk more about this later. We go more in-Depth Okay! now that you know the basic mechanics, it's time to use real strategy. Every stage you are about to enter, you can choose which Hero to pick before you battle. These are other users. As you get more powerful, so does user selections. Pick users that you think can clear stages more efficently. I prefer Lancer at the least. Sometimes a Summoner user shows up . If it does, use that. '''It carries you a long way. On my note, I'll be very honest with you that '''most of your adventure you will piggy-back other users. After using a user you can choose to friend request (left) or just keep playing without request (right). When you have friends, if you use a friend that is available, you will be granted a Friend Ticket when you complete a stage with that friend. You can use these tickets to roll the Friend Ticket Slot. You see those yellow boats that float around stages? Those are Gold Boats. More money is contained in higher stages. Beware, these disappear after a certain amount of time! About Slots To enter the Slot, press the button on the bottom right on the area selection. Clearing Rank 2 and Rank 5 on EVERY AREA on normal mode gives you Premium Tickets. These currency handed to you are very precious, so I recommend not to do something reckless with them. Here's what I think you could do and not do with these. Each roll costs 5 Premium Tickets. 10 rolls at once is 50 tickets. * There are Premium Slots that their ads feature obtainable members and give them a good vibe. You can roll these, but I recommend saving up when the slots confirm a high rate of a member. * I recommend waiting for Collabs. They give more and let you have a chance to get some fresh new members, or perhaps a favorite character you want from an anime (Rule of Anime Collabs: You love it you roll the slot). I personally wait for these and roll their Slots, but if you want PPS members, go for it. FYI sadly collab characters cannot be set as leaders except for NPC. * NEVER do Navi Tickets (1 PT/roll) or Fashion Accessories (3 PT/roll, unless you are powerful enough to do what you want). The pictures on the Slots when you scroll should indicate that type. You should be able to be the kicking expert without guiding outlines and collect enough coins on your own. These are a waste of PTs in general. * I want you to know that there will be the depressing feeling of disappointment. Face it, the Slot algorithms aren't very satisfying. Not everyone is lucky. I went through this; a lot of people went through this. Don't worry luck will come to you sometimes. I jumped with joy when I got Accelerator on the Certain Magical Slot. * At the end right of the Slot selection, there is the Friend Slot. You can do this as much as you want. You won't be too focused on this so your Friend Tickets will accumulate very fast. This slot contains common items, weapons corresponding to members you currently own, and the Dress of the day, which isn't too rare. Members and You * Your Hero will be the most powerful character you own throughout the game. Once you unlock upgrading, your Hero can get stronger. Visit the Upgrading page to learn how to. * Keep rotating weapons and items to master then max. It pays off very much than just sticking to your most powerful weapon for the duration of your game. People would want to friend a high stat Hero. If you want to save coins, use more common weapons and come back for the rarer weapons later. Every amount of stat increase counts. * Lancer is a useful member that you already own. He is one of the most highest damaging characters in the game. * If you would like to farm, I recommend using Gambler/Chitose and/or Phantom Thief. These are item-producing members that benefit you. * It's your choice on upgrading your members. Don't worry about leaving them dusty when you get better members; everyone does this. * Dresses are primary items that increase your Hero's stats the most. * If you roll the same members that you currently own, it will fuse into the dupe and increase the member's stats. Awakening (覚醒) Ever since 4.4.0 came out, Awoken characters made clearing stages so much easier. Do you want one? Well I gotta tell you this: Good Luck. Awakening is possible and can be obtained when: * 'HERO: '''Obtain it from a slot that advertises Awakening Craft Weapons, you need luck. * Members: Obtain it by achievement, Gold Ships, or by gift. Both weapons start from craft. that means you have to gather the materials to make them. These materials are commonly from Extra Battles, and the recent perma-stage "Here Comes the Awoken Members" in a Platinum Box. Farming (Coins) There are many ways to quickly accumulate a lot of coins. Look for things to sell, first of all. Loot items such as Dark Flare Exp Stones are worth 1000000, and you get 5 by beating the invade round at Special Bosses!! Provided one method, I can tell a few more, then you can develop more methods yourself: *Here Comes the Awoken Members! Stage: Gold Boxes on any of the stages here contain diamonds that you can sell for 777777, 77777777, and ultimately 777777777 (keep in mind, better sell=rarer find). I suggest you get/bring Gambler (ｷﾞｬﾝﾌﾞﾗｰ) to this stage to speed up the getting-rich process. *Speaking of Gambler, lining up on the slots give you 2000000 and double if you lined . You can keep activating his skill all day long to accumulate in coins and potentially Gold Boxes! *'Weekends only:'''When Zakkuzakku Cave comes up, running the stage gives you about 10 million coins at the end (plus collect ALL crowns) at Rank 5. *Dresses that have Coin increase effect and Members with coin increase effect (Snow Miku, Kusudama, etc...). End This is all I have to offer. If you have woes or trouble, ask Zephs! Category:Gameplay